Can You Heal Me?
by Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon
Summary: I'm scared of physical touch. And yet I crave it? Why am I trusting these people so quickly? The host club doesn't seem so keen on me being so close to them. How am I a part of there family? This is so confusing. Warnings inside.  This story is shonen ai.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club; I only own my oc's and the plot.

Rewritten and called "Can you heal me?" originally called

"なぜ嫌いですか？/Naze kiraidesu ka?/ Why must I be hated?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 0 Prologue - Once upon a time.<strong>_

Once upon a time there was a boy who was born into a family of young parents. At first everything went well…his parents loved him and cared for him…until they began to become addicted.

However, this story isn't about that.

Just to warn those with the faint of heart, this story has rape/mentioned rape, pedophilia, Shonen ai/Yaoi, child abuse, self harm, past attempted suicides and a few other things that I will name in the future.

This story is about the naïve innocent boy who has been threw so much heart ache. He no longer smiles, his emotions are hidden behind a mask. He is afraid of physical contact…but he craves it.

He cant trust them, but he is beginning too. Who are these other odd people? How did they gain his trust so quickly?

He's so confused, why do they even want to know of him?

What game are they playing…?

What secrets is he hiding?

What skeletons are in his closet?

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer.<p>

Review and tell me how it is so far.

Please?


	2. Chapter 1: An Abandoned Music Room?

Arigato, Grey Orul, for being my first reviewer. This story is actually about my Male Oc Kiyoshi Kiyomizu, I hope you'll still read it since I know not many people enjoy Oc's in stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club; I only own my oc's and the plot.

Rewritten and called "Can you heal me?" originally called

"なぜ嫌いですか？/Naze kiraidesu ka?/ Why must I be hated?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter: 1 An Abandoned Music Room?<strong>_

I closed another door silently, I didn't want to be noticed by the students that filled the library. As though being pointed at and whispered about wasn't enough, they called me a girl. Though that wasn't there faults I was rather girlish compared to the other…**males** at this playground of a rich kids school. Something caught my eye, I turned and walked towards it. There was a lot of sunlight there, I turned another corner and met large glass windows. The fluffy clouds lazily floated across the sky. Luckily class was over so I didn't have to worry about any other classes that would take place today.

Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, and I apologize for not doing it sooner.

Kiyoshi(K-Eye-Yo-She) is my first name, it means "Pure". My last name is Kiyomizu(K-Eye-Yo-Me-Zoo), which means "Pure water".

I have pale skin, jet-black hair styled like Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshitsuji(only opposite to cover my left eye instead of the right), and my right eye is Ultramarine Violet(I looked up the description for eye colors and this matches mine the most). My left eye is hidden behind bandages but if you were to see it, it would remind you of blood.

Now that I have introduced myself why don't we continue where I left off.

There were birds now, maybe twenty of them flying elegantly past the window giving soft calls to one another. I paused to watch for a moment my hood firmly up and over my face casting it in the shadows. The sky was a golden pink, I begin to wonder exactly how long classes are.

Soon after musing to myself I walk down the long and large hall, hopefully I could find somewhere to study. And if I'm very lucky there wont be anyone there.

Somehow a door catches my eye, I walk closer and look up at it.

~Music room 3~

It said innocently, an abandoned music room? That seems like a good place, looking down both sides of the hall I hesitantly grab onto the door before pulling it open. I slowly enter and close the door silently behind myself. I look around the clean, but dark, room. There were curtains in front of the windows, in a corner is something covered in a clean white sheet. The walls were pink and white? My vision isn't the clearest one, I'm sure you know why, especially with it being so dark in here. Slowly I walk across the room and grab hold of the curtains before gently pushing them away allowing the room to become illuminated with a golden glow.

I smile very slightly but it immediately disappears, what was good of smiling when you no longer have anyone to share such a thing with? Oh, how I took it all for granted thinking with such an innocent and naïve heart that nothing bad could happen. Something warm and wet is sliding down the right side of my face, I was crying again. Wiping away the water I slowly sit in front of one of the windows before removing my books from my book bag.

I begin to read, I am unsure how long I was there but suddenly the lights turn on. Surprised the book fell from my hands as I look up. Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm I told myself as I noticed the group of **boys** standing in front of me.

They wouldn't hurt me, right?

Right?

~Explanations~

Kiyoshi Kiyomizu is not a _normal_ boy. Born into a family of young parents everything started out well, he was loved and cared for. However things began to bitter, it became harder to pay the bills, harder to get money, harder to get over an addicted to prescription drugs, harder to put down that can of beer. His parents became drunkards and druggies, they also became harsh, abusive.

At the age of four Kiyoshi's mother overdosed and died in front of him. The poor child had no idea what had happened, his drunk father came upon the sight of a dead wife and a sobbing horribly confused child.

Later when Kiyoshi was six he was sold by his father to a rich man who was also a mafia boss. The man's son was very…obsessed with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi didn't enjoy the attention, the man's son made shivers run down his spine.

He began to make friends, and he gained a crush on one of them. He found out that the other had the same feeling and secretly they began dating, however the young man obsessed with poor Kiyoshi knew from the beginning and had his friends, and lover, killed.

Kiyoshi was tied up and left in the pitch dark basement for many months with only the young man as his contact from the outside world, slowly his memories dulled until he couldn't really remember anything.

The young man was very pleased with how Kiyoshi no longer disobeyed him, however on the day that the police found there hideout Kiyoshi's memories, well most but not all, returned. Sadly Kiyoshi wasn't the strongest and the young man made his "mark" on Kiyoshi, this is the reason that Kiyoshi's left eye is blood red.

The police found Kiyoshi in an alley, his left eye no longer of any use to him, which is why he needed an eye transplant, the donor's eyes were red as odd as that is. Kiyoshi, disgusted by the marks and scars his body holds, covers himself heavily making sure that not much of his skin can be seen.

During the years his father had joined a Yakuza (Japanese Mafia) gang and gained a large fortune that Kiyoshi now owns.

Kiyoshi fears men because while in the possession of the mafia gang he was sold to people for the night like a prostitute, also when he disobeyed instructions he was punished in many different ways, depending on his actions.

Because of such abuse he has to take many different kinds of medication now, depression, anxiety, vitamins, because at random times he refused to eat. He also had to take medication for his mental distress; it was do to the emotional trauma he gained. He also has to go to a therapist, a female one.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will be more on Kiyoshi's past.<p>

Please, review.


	3. Am I Ready?

Kage: XD Yeah, an uke Oc, how many of those have any of your guys seen and/or read…? -Goes to look- Also thank you for the reviews and I apologize for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own, one reason why? I can't draw -.- as my friend nicely placed it… "Leave the drawing to me!" … "Are you drawing? What did I tell you about drawing?" Yeah…thanks a lot… -hides under nearby table and sobs-

Rewritten and called "Can you heal me?" originally called "なぜ嫌いですか？/Naze kiraidesu ka?/ Why must I be hated?"

* * *

><p>I froze staring at the people in front of me.<p>

"Oh my! We had no idea you were here princess!" the first to speak was a blonde whom spoke in a-I suppose- Princely way. I pressed myself against the wall trying to maintain at least a little bit of distance.

"You're scaring her sempai." spoke a brunette from besides him.

"No I'm not!" exclaimed the blonde in denial.

"I think you are Tama-chan~ don't you think so Takashi?" a smaller blonde spoke up; he looked to be the age of an elementary student. The man he spoke too was much taller and hummed in agreement.

Two ginger haired twins looked at me before bothering the 'Princely' blonde about how much he scared me, they never took into consideration that I may be scared of them all. Lastly there was a raven haired man with what seemed to be a black notebook in his hand; he was watching me rather closely until the blonde whined to him about the "children" being mean.

With all of them distracted I silently packed up my things and headed toward the door, they hadn't noticed. Sending a glance back at them I closed the door behind myself making it click softly.

They didn't come after me, much to my relief. I sent a glance to the door before continuing. I was able to pass a corner when the door swung open; startled I pressed myself against the wall and looked over the corner to see the group look around.

"Where did she go?"

"She was here a moment ago."

"She must be very shy."

I continued on leaving them to muse to themselves. My heart continued to thump erratically and I looked over my shoulder, one can never be too careful.

Just as I turned down another hall I noticed a tall classmate (I think I had seen him in my class before, he looked a bit familiar). His uniform was black and white, instead of the usual blue and white.

He stood tensely as though he were waiting for someone to attack him. His straight black hair was long and ended just under his shoulders; I took notice of the small white streaks in it. He looked over at me when he heard my footsteps and I gasped softly. He had a fringe that covered the whole left side of his face but that was not what I was looking at, no my attention was captured by his uncovered eye. It was _white _the iris was only outlined by a faded grey ring and his pupil was the same faded grey.

He was looking straight at me so I knew he was not blind, I took small notice of a birthmark beneath his eye, it was shaped like a lightning bolt. His skin tone made me realize that he must have been albino; his emotions were hidden behind a mask giving a look of perfect neutrality.

"Oh, you're Kiyomizu Kiyoshi correct." it would have seemed like a question had it not been so blank. I nodded and pulled lightly at my hood before fumbling with my sleeves albeit nervously, my heart was beginning to pound quickly again.

He returned his gaze to the window and looked down.

"My name is Jigoku-no-Tengoku Akuma." he introduces before turning to look at me. I tense and look back at him from under my hood.

He raised his hands to show that his intentions weren't to cause me any harm. I was hesitant as I stood at the windows a few feet away from him, enough distance to allow me to run if he tries anything.

Looking down I took notice of a pale skinned boy with white hair and black streaks in it.

"That is my little brother." there was a barely heard note of pride in his voice. I continued to look down at him as another much taller boy appeared, his skin was tanned and his hair was black I couldn't make out many other detail since they were so far away.

"That is our sempai, your sempai too since he is an upperclassman." Jigoku-san (I hope he does not mind me shortening his last name.) mentioned.

"Oh." I said, nervously.

He hummed - not even that had emotion but it was a nice tune - and nodded.

"Have you been shown around campus." He questioned(?) looking over at my huddled figure.

I quickly shook my head, nervous.

He looked forward once again.

"Do you suppose it wouldn't be too much for me to ask if we may have lunch together tomorrow. I understand if you don't want to. I could show you around allow you to familiarize with your surroundings." it sounded smart, after lunch he could show me every nook and cranny of this school maybe I can find a few area's to hide in when I need to-

"There are also hidden areas in this school." I gave a surprised jump and looked over at him from under my hood.

How did he know that…?

"I use them when the memories become to much." he stayed passive and I couldn't tell if he was sad or not.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded in goodbye.

"You can give me your answer tomorrow."

I left as he continued to stare out the window, before I crossed the corner I took notice of a figure wearing a full body cloak with a cat puppet on its hand.

"Akuma, we have a meeting tomorrow." there was something in Jigoku-san when the cloaked man (his voice was deep but I could be mistaken.) spoke, that twitch or slight move of his body didn't suggest fear or annoyance it was more to the…melancholy side?

I don't know how I got that but I had. It made me wonder what about the man made Jigoku-san melancholy.

"Hai sempai." I left before I could hear more.

~ Later ~

I was home now, which I am very happy about. My thoughts, however, were held to that rather odd meeting that had taken place some odd number of minutes after my escape of the 'Abandoned Music Room'.

I wondered about Jigoku-san and that cloaked man.

Why did the man make Jigoku-san melancholy?

It there something I'm missing?

I shake my head and pull my coat over my head careful of the bandages over my left eye. There was a knock at my door before a curly haired head poked in.

"Kiyomizu-sama would you like a meal today?" the girl was one of the few people I hired to take care of this mansion, I felt uncomfortable with hiring people at first but I am now slowly getting used to it.

Her wages are albeit higher then normal but all of the people I have hired (a meager number of four.) have high wages. She need's the job to take care of her two children; the man whom impregnated her had left the nation once he heard she was pregnant. Sometimes she brings her kids and I entertain them, they are rather sweet.

"Um, just a fruit salad and water please." she smiles happy that I am not just going to take my vitamins and skip eating.

"Alright!" she chirps closing my door softly as she leaves.

For the rest of the day I simply read and study, though in the back of my mind I wonder about Jigoku-san and those boys in the abandoned music room.

It's a new start for me I suppose.

But am I ready?

* * *

><p>Kage: And that's it. I'm sorry about it being so short and that I didn't update for so long T-T Forgive me?<p>

Review if you believe I deserve one and thank you for reading.


	4. What's The Worst That Can Happen?

My grip on the strap of my book bag is tight. I keep my head lowered as I walk by curious students.

I breath out slowly when I walk down a deserted hall. It's getting close to lunch time, and yet I don't know where to meet Jigoku-san. Perhaps I have to meet him in the hall I had walked into yesterday?

Maybe.

Sighing heavily, I made my way towards that "abandoned" music room. It would be easier to find the hall from there. It's quiet when I walk into the hall where the music room was.

I bite my bottom lip, curling my fingers around a loose strand of string on my book bag. Glancing to the windows along the wall to my left I continued to walk slowly, unsurely. I was being paranoid, I knew, but that was simply how I lived life. Glancing over my shoulder every few seconds, chest filled with fear. It was a sad existence but it was my own, it was mine to keep ever since I became the age of four. I don't believe I would ever be able to relax, to trust freely, but it would be a blessing if I could do so one day again.

At least I could find my sanctuary in the shadows my worn black hoodie placed over my face, its largeness hiding away my features with its subtle bagginess. I hardly minded, enjoying the fabric and texture of it. I turn another hall before pausing, catching sight of the person I was searching for. He stands in the spot he had the day before, staring out the window and down at the ground.

"It looks like a good day, does it not?" Jigoku-san says, head turning in my direction the slightest. I force down my uneasiness and nod, hesitantly approaching but stopping at a little more than an arm's length away.

"Hai," I agree, pulling at my hood. "It would be a good day to go outside."

Jigoku-san is silent for a long moment before he finally seems to sigh. "It does. But unfortunately my," He pauses, "disability, cannot allow for me to be in the sun for too long."

I couldn't help the passing thought that I had indeed been right to suppose that he was an albino. Which made me realize that his hands were growing red even from simply having them in the light.

"Your hands," I said without needing to and he simply nods, already knowing as well.

"Why don't I show you around now?" He says after a moment, turning and walking already. I hurried to follow and halfway through following him I realized that he was leading me outside.

"It would be best to start outside, it could help and most of my hiding places are outside." He says, looking over his shoulder at me with no change of facial features. But I already knew of the irony in his words.

"Ah, you said you had a brother?" I say after a moment of silence before my face heats at how random that was.

Akuma nods. "Yes, a younger brother. His name is Tenshi."

I found it strange that the second year before me was named Demon while his brother was named Angel but I bit my tongue and didn't ask.

"It must be nice." I say quietly, "Having a sibling."

He pauses for a moment and I stop walking wondering if I had said something wrong.

"It has its ups and downs." He allows, continuing once more and all too soon we are outside. It wasn't a bad day, not too hot and not too cold.

"Aku-nii!" I hear before the boy I had seen from the window the day before runs over and hovers around Akuma excitedly.

"It's not too hot for you? You sure you're okay enough out here? Is your skin reacting to the sun? Do you want to move to somewhere with more shade? How's your lunch? Did you eat it yet?" The white haired boy asked, gaining only noncommittal sounds in response.

"Masu! Do you want another sweet?" The boy calls back to the upperclassman - whom was a few feet away - once pacified by Akuma's responses.

"Are you talking about literal candy or your sweet ass?" snickers the senior class boy, flicking a fringe of jet black hair out of his hazel eyes. "They're pretty much the same - with some scientific differences."

I'm taken aback by his boldness and the second year flushes dark red, covering his face with both of his hands. "Don't tease me like that." He mumbles. "I meant the sugar free cookies I made."

"Oh," Masu said, sounding dumbfounded. "Right." He scratched the crown of his wild, spiky hair. "Nah. They don't have enough sugar," he concludes, before downing what seemed like a lot of a Monster energy drink.

Masu looked over at Jigoku, noting his disturbed, violated expression blankly. "How ya doin'?" Masu asked with a wide smirk, teasing Jigoku further, despite the fact that he had just referenced doing... sexual things... with his little brother.

"I would be better if I didn't have to hear about your sexual fantasies within the first ten seconds of conversation." Jigoku-san deadpans.

The other second year boy sighed, cheeks still a light shade of pink. "I'll bring sugar cookies tomorrow." He says quietly before noticing me. "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Tenshi! Who're you?" He asks me, smiling kindly and leaning in curiously.

I force on a slight smile despite him not being able to see it and shift back slightly.

"K-Kiyomizu Kiyoshi, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say gaining a nod and a wider smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too Kiyo-Chan!" He says, surprising me with how he shortened my name as though we were close friends instead of just meeting acquaintances.

"Oh, you make me SMIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE," sang Masu, poking my cheeks ecstatically before sneakily smacking Tenshi's ass and then spinning away on his tip-toes. He fell dramatically at my feet, crawling closer and wrapping his muscular arms around my feet. "Are you a real boy?" Masu asks seriously, looking up at me with light green eyes - they must have changed, due to them being hazel.

"Oh no," sighed Tenshi. "Sugar rush."

Masu began lifting his upper body by climbing my legs like a ladder with his arms. He came to rest where his head was resting on my stomach. "Sweet, sweet, sweet little Kiyoshi," he sighed, his ear against my bellybutton, thanks to his head pushing up my shirt. "I can hear your heart in your stomach." He shook his mane of dark hair. "You are such a technical virgin."

I was left very confused and tense. "Technical virgin?" I questioned as Tenshi made his way over and pulled Masu away from me and - taking advantage of that - I pulled down my sweater and shirt once more to cover my stomach feeling embarrassed.

"I will touch you where you pee, and then you will be a TECHNICAL VIRGIN!" Masu shouted, lunging at my crotch area.

And then face-faulting, falling short by exactly three feet.

"Then the crash," Tenshi said, finishing his earlier statement and dragging Masu away by his foot.

Akuma was watching the whole happenings from beneath the shade of the trees and looked to his left before sighing. "Oh, goody, here comes the prince to grace us with his presence." He states, watching as the group approached.

Tenshi smiles kindly enough, waving before calling, "Hello Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi!"

I shift over, feeling slightly uncomfortable with their sudden presence and I wonder what brought them here.

"Don't speak to my PRECIOUOUOUSSSS," Masu hisses as he wraps his arms around my head, back to his old self. "They're EVIL," he whispers in my ear.

"Us?!" the blonde one with purple eyes exclaims - Tamaki? "Why, you're the real devil here! Pervert, bully, and all-around molester!"

A soft smacking sound echoes in the air as Masu removes his hand from Tamaki's butt - when did he even get over there?

"And don't you forget it," says Masu, ignoring Tamaki's pained groans while rubbing his bottom soothingly.

Tenshi snorts, looking amused as he comes over to me and pulls me over to the shade with Akuma.

"Masu and Tamaki don't really get along." Tenshi notes without needing too.

"I think a blind deaf man would know that Tenshi." Akuma states getting the white haired boy to blush in embarrassment.

I caught part of Tamaki's conversation with the rest of his club.

"... to play at his own game, I stole his towel while he was in the boy's locker room. So he'd have to put his clothes on while wet, and get a cold. But instead, that HORRIBLE BOY, Masu, just walked around campus for hours, NAKED, searching for his towel. And to think, he got in absolutely no trouble at all, because of his rich, successful lawyer father." Tamaki huffed. "Insufferable boy! He makes my blood boil, my skin crawl."

"Ohohoho," Masu chortled. "If you have that much pent-up sexual frustration over me, then Suoh, all you had to do is SAY SO."

Tamaki's face reddened. "I would NEVER, Saitō Masu, NEVER even think of such an atrocious act with you!"

"Saitō?" I asked. "Saitō Yashiba? The most successful lawyer in Japan?"

Masu grinned at me. "You could say that."

"And to think, most of his son's success lies not in the family business, but in the violation of other peoples' privacy," said a dark-haired, stoic boy - Kyoya?

"At least people WANT me to violate their privacy," Masu remarked. "Sir Shiny Glasses here just takes it upon himself!"

"How does he violate ones privacy?" I ask, head tilting in confusion.

"He searches people up and finds whatever dirty little secrets he can uncover," Akuma answers and I note that he's not looking in Kyoya's direction.

"It could be for research or personal gain," he finishes, shrugging as though it didn't matter one bit.

"YOU PROBABLY MASTURBATE TO EVERYONE'S PICTURES, YOU DIRTY SLEAZE~" Masu sings loudly, skipping circles around Tamaki and his group and ignoring Tamaki, who had steam pouring from his ears.

"Perhaps that's going a bit too far sempai?" I question, looking over at Tamaki who seemed to get redder and redder with each passing moment.

"Aww," Masu coos, "he called me sempai!" Masu flicked his dark hair.

"A-aren't I supposed to?" I stutter, playing with my sleeves. "You are in an upper class."

"He's just teasing." Tenshi says, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, which makes me tense up.

"Also we have to continue on, I promised Kiyoshi I would show him around." Akuma puts in.

Masu grins widely. "I'll help," he whispers almost evilly, the massive grin still present.

Tenshi, seemingly oblivious to Masu's sadistic aura, claps his hands excitedly. "That's a great idea!" he squeals. "Masu's a senior and he knows EVERYTHING about this school!"

"No!" shouts Tamaki. "I won't have it! I won't have THAT MAN violate the innocence of poor little Kiyoshi!"

"Why don't we all escort him, then?" asks Tenshi, seemingly trying to pacify everyone's emotions.

Akuma looks at me, brow raising the slightest. "Well Kiyoshi? Are you alright with this?" He asks me.

I hesitate before nodding.

What's the worst that could happen?


	5. That's Silly

Akuma looked at me for a moment before turning away, watching the Host Club, well it was mainly Tamaki, voice their (his) disagreement.

"I'll show you my spots after school, if you are not doing something after of course." Akuma said to me quietly, no change in expression whatsoever.

"Are you sure, don't you have a club meeting to go too?" I ask quietly, remembering the upperclassman Akuma had called 'Senpai'. It seemed Akuma realized this too, because he sighed quietly.

"Tomorrow then." He amended.

"And what is this about calling little Kiyoshi a 'he'? She is obviously a woman!" Tamaki exclaims, suddenly he was over by me, presenting a white rose from who knows where. "Please forgive that horrid boy, princess, he obviously can't see beauty as I can."

He's kneeled before me, grabbing one of my hands and holding out the white rose. To be honest, he was handsome but he seemed somewhat vain and the white rose wasn't really fitting what with it's meanings of innocence and purity. Though, perhaps I am casting my judgment too soon.

"Do you know the meaning of white roses?" I ask, taking the rose even as he looks surprised by the question.

"Er...what?" He asks, obviously not expecting that.

"White roses, do you know their meaning?" I repeat.

Tamaki seems to have nothing to say in reply, in fact he simply stared at me which was rather unsettling so I pulled my hood further down if front of my face.

"The color white means you obviously have a boring wardrobe, no sense of fashion, and a lack of will to dress to depress," Masu verifies, although his definition was way off. I'm guessing he avoided white like the Black Plague... so to speak.

"Dress to depress?" Akuma asks monotonously, although there was a hint of something in his otherwise flat tone of voice that suggested he regretted even asking anything of Masu.

"Look so good, you make people hate themselves," Masu explains, gesturing at his own muscular form.

Tenshi giggles. "Although you were very elaborate, Masu, that's not what white is."

A pout overcomes Masu's manly face, to which Tenshi only giggles again and stands on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "White is a symbol of purity and grace, innocence and chastity. I think it's perfect for Kiyo-kun."

I shifted in slight discomfort but gave no retort in which to correct the assumption.

"Well, we still have about twenty minutes before the lunch period ends." Akuma says, looking at his watch blankly. "Perhaps we can show him around for a bit before returning." He suggested, though looking out at the sky from his safety of shade.

"You mean you haven't looked around at all, Kiyo-chibi?" Masu asks, his bright honey-colored eyes staring at me as he draped a muscular arm lazily over Tenshi's shoulders.

"No, senpai. Only enough to know where my classes were. Then the other exploration was to find a quiet place to study, which is how I met..." I gesture to the group at my right.

"He must have gotten to the room before the host club had." Akuma says in monotone.

"Just like we had?" Tenshi asks from his place besides Masu, he only gains a noncommittal reply from Akuma.

At my curious expression Tenshi continues further.

"Tamaki-san started the host club last year." Tenshi starts. "He ended up claiming Music Room number three for himself however, Akuma and I had spent some of our time there before so it was a surprise when they came in. Immediately, Tamaki wanted us to join as the 'Angelic' and 'Demonic' types."

"We turned him down." Akuma states. "Tenshi got into the Gardening Club and I joined the Black Magic Club." Akuma noticed my intrigued expression and shrugged lightly. "My families tombs are much more advanced than Nekozawa's, though," He reached into his bag, brandishing a small cat puppet on his hand - causing Tamaki to jerk back. "this is cute." He had the puppet face him, its head tilting. "He gave it to me when I joined." He made the puppet clap its little hands, or would they be paws(?), together.

"And of course he wanted Masu as the 'Bad Boy' type, but then he figured that perhaps Masu was too bad," Tenshi continued, gaining a snort from Masu.

"It figures that the moron brigade distracted Kiyo-chibi," Masu said. "What if he missed a class because of you idiots? Are you going to account for his lost education?" Masu shook his head, his jet black hair falling into his eyes.

Finally, after a small silence, Masu sighed and crossed his arms, going to stand next to Akuma before looking back at me. "Well, Kiyo-chibi? Are you coming to sightsee, or nah?"

"Oh, hai!" I said, going over to the two. Tenshi was still where Masu left him, arms crossed and brow raised.

"Aren't you guys coming too?" He questions the Host club. Tamaki jerks up looking somewhat surprised.

"R-really?" The once suave boy stammers.

"Yeah, I wasn't fibbing when I said we could all show him around. But hurry up, we already wasted five minutes. Meaning we only have fifteen before we need to go back to our classes." Tenshi paused looking somewhat curious. "By the way, Kiyo-kun, which class do you go too?"

"Ah, 1-D." I said, joining Akuma and Masu under the tree. "I guess because my families name is rather new they decided to put me in there. Though it's not bad." Especially since the students stay to themselves in my classes, it's the ones outside my classes who seem unable to control themselves.

I peer under my hood at the Host club, taking a moment to take in their different physical characteristics. Though, once my eyes fell on Haruhi...

"Do they let you choose which uniform you could wear?" It was an innocent question but it got so many conflicting results.

Tamaki started going on and on about how Haruhi was a man and a strong man at that and how I shouldn't insult someone's masculinity.

The twins decided it would be best to intimidate me, though Tenshi and Akuma stepped up quickly to keep the duo away from me.

The smaller student, Honey I believe, tried to distract me with cake.

I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy at all the sudden attention and noise my words had gathered.

"Haruhi-san is a female," Akuma stated blankly.

Masu's brows raised. "That actually explains a looot."

Tamaki's face went through every warm shade in the color wheel before settling on fire engine red. "H-he is not!" he sputtered hopelessly.

Masu stage-whispered to us, "And here all along I thought Tamaki was the girl," making Akuma's lips twitch and Tenshi scold Masu but giggle anyways.

"Haruhi is a man!" the twins said in unison, although it was obvious that they were lying.

"Oh my god, let it go already," Masu drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't let you four go with this information without some sort of consolation that you'll keep quiet about it," Kyoya explained.

"Meaning you want to blackmail us?" Akuma asked flatly.

"Essentially," Kyoya answered, light shining off of his glasses as he pushed them up onto the bridge of his nose.

"You want to challenge my family, Ootori?" Masu asked, his eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Kyoya, his height making him somewhat taller than him. The two black-haired boys stared each other down for a long while.

"They have some unresolved sexual tension," Tenshi whispered secretly to me. "It's nothing really personal, it's just that Kyoya likes the challenge of an equally powerful family."

I didn't really know what to do with that information. While Masu and Kyoya stared each other down, Tamaki continuously making excuses, and the twin's lying, Haruhi had taken the chaos to her advantage seeing as she was suddenly before me.

"What gave it away?" Haruhi questioned, looking down at me.

That seemed to shut up Tamaki and the twins. I swallowed, gesturing to my throat.

"You lack an Adams apple." I say quietly.

Haruhi seemed somewhat taken aback, hand rising to her own throat.

"Oh." She murmurs.

I take that moment to step back, I can feel Akuma and Tenshi's eyes on me as well as Haruhi's.

Please, not now, not now. I inwardly beg, feeling a tremor work its way into my hands. I press one of my palms to my mouth, gripping my elbow with the other as I crouch down.

"Kiyoshi?" Tenshi asks worriedly.

"G-give me a moment." I stammer, my breathing is beginning to grow uneven. I make sure to do the exercises my therapist suggested, clear my mind, breath in deep. In. Out. In. Out. I had taken my medication this morning, my worry period is after school when I am in my room, I'm okay right now. Just keep a distance from the others and if they can't touch me they can't hurt me. After a few more breaths I'm able to slowly rise to my feet from my crouched position, though, I bend over, palms on my knees as I allow another dizzy spell to pass.

Well, I didn't vomit or faint this time, that's good and I was able to maintain an attachment to my surroundings, that's good too.

Masu turned away from Kyoya, giving me a blank look with a hint of curiosity and concern, while Kyoya, who was now no longer staring at Masu, gave me a knowing look.

He knew. Of course he knew. Akuma had mentioned that he knew every dirty secret of any person in Ouran and despite Masu's teasings it must have been true.

Masu, who noticed the look Kyoya was giving me, glared at him and grabbed his attention by poking a finger harshly into the center of his chest. "Don't," he hissed, before walking back over to me, slinging an arm around Tenshi's shoulders along the way.

He placed a hand onto my back to guide me, but kept his touch light so that I hardly felt it. "The school bells aren't gonna wait," he muttered. He looked back at the Host Club. "Come on, you fucks!" he yelled; classic Masu, I suppose.

Because of all the distractions it was obvious that I wouldn't be able to be shown around today and from the way Akuma looked at the clock tower he realized this too. The second year sighs quietly, Tenshi looking vaguely disappointed as he leaned against Masu's side, it being obvious that he was familiar with doing so.

"We can do it tomorrow, I don't have Gardening club and Akuma doesn't have Black Magic club." Tenshi says, I simply nod from under my hood.

"That's okay." I say, allowing Masu to usher me forward. His touch was barely felt so it didn't spike off any real response other than a slight stiffness in my movements.

"Well, I have to run," Masu said, removing his hand from my back as if he'd caught my slight discomfort, which I was somewhat thankful for. He seemed surprisingly worried about being late for someone who cared so little about much of anything else. "I've got Gym. And if you fucking morons," he emphasized, his honey eyes glaring at the Host Club, "excluding the chick, remember what happened last time, you'll do well to not STEAL MY FUCKING CLOTHES."

Tamaki huffed, while the twins whistled "innocently".

"Otherwise I'll slap all of your faces with my dick," Masu added, causing several people to choke on either air or spit and also causing Akuma to sigh. "Instead of just Tamaki."

Tamaki began to sputter utter nonsense, his face a brilliant of crimson that made me worry for his health, while Masu kissed Tenshi's head, ruffled Akuma's hair - much to his chagrin - and waved at me. "Later, Kiyo-otouto. It's okay if I call you that, right?" Masu seemed genuinely concerned, but didn't wait for an answer when the warning bell rang.

Otouto. Little brother.

That seemed strangely familiar, as though I'd been called it at some point in my life.

But that was ridiculous, I don't have an older brother who would have pinned on 'otouto' to the end of my name.

"Kiyoshi, we need to go." Tenshi says gently, crouched a little in front of me.

I blink.

"Hai, sorry, we wouldn't want to be late." I say, hurrying along to my next class. Seeing as Akuma and Tenshi were in 2A, we ended up separating.

My next period was a language class, Greek I believe. Well, I already knew English, German, and French so I suppose Greek was the best choice. I already had Japanese History, Modern Literature, Math, and study hall, so I suppose that meant I had chemistry, study hall and Physical Education next. I switched my two extracurricular classes for study hall and I suppose it's not a regular occurrence seeing as they asked if I was sure a few times.

I just like having more time to look over my studies.

The time seemed to pass quickly and before I knew it, I was alone in the shower room, towel drying my hair in front of one of the mirrors. For the moment, I didn't have my eye patch on and so I did what I usually did. I stared at my left eye, or more importantly the bright red iris in my left eye.

I suppose you could say I was a test subject when it came to the surgical process, never before had it been attempted to replace the whole eye. It was thought that it might not have been possible and it was a somewhat difficult process seeing as they had to get the optical nerves into place.

It was somewhat of a success, I can see relatively well at least.

However, as I look at my red Iris I can't help looking over the scar on my eye-lids, barely holding back a shudder at the thought of how I got it. I turned away, removing the towel from my hair and folding it before setting it in my gym bag before grabbing my hoddie and pulling it on. Grabbing both my book bag and gym bag I made my way out, luckily not bumping into anyone as I made my way home.  
>...<p>

"Hello, Kiyoshi-san! Did you have a good day?" Momoyo, the woman whom had asked if I were to eat previously, asked as I walked in. I had the key to my front door after all.

"Hai, I met with Akuma-san and his brother along with Masu-senpai." I said, allowing her to take my gym bag.

"Oh?" She looked pleasantly surprised. "Were you able to look around?"

"Unfortunately not, that's why I'll be a bit late tomorrow, they promised to show me around after school."

"That would be better," She admits, "there won't be as many people."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm going to my room, I need to work on a few things."

"Alright, would you like anything for dinner?" Momoyo asks before I could go.

"Tell Machi that whatever she decides to make I'll have." I say, catching Momoyo by surprise, after all Machi liked making big meals.

She was a rather plump woman whom would fuss over how thin I was and constantly say; "Waaa! You need to eat more Kiyo-chan! You're skin and bones!"

"Okay!" Momoyo says, a smile on her lips.

Though I can't bring myself to return it, I feel the corner of my lips twitch as I turn to go up to my room.

_"Kiyo-Otouto~!"_

I pause.

That didn't sound like Masu.

It sounded younger, as though the words came from the mouth of a five year old.

But that's silly, I didn't have anyone who would call me that.


End file.
